Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to methods and systems for estimating parameters of an induction machine and, more specifically to a method for estimating parameter of an induction machine that can estimate parameters of the induction machine more accurately even when it is stationary by utilizing voltage equations of the induction machine and signal processing techniques, with no additional hardware.
Description of the Related Art
An induction machine is widely used in a variety of applications including fans, pumps, cranes, elevators, industrial washing machines, servo motors, etc.
There are many methods for driving an induction machine, such as constant air gap flux (V/f) control, field oriented control (FOC), direct torque control (DTC), etc. In order to improve the driving performance of an induction machine using such methods, it is essential to obtain parameters of the induction machine.
The methods for estimating parameters of an induction machine can be largely divided into rotational estimating fashion that estimates parameters while an induction machine is rotating, and stationary estimating fashion that estimates parameters while an induction machine is stationary.
The rotational estimating fashion cannot often used depending on applications, installation condition of an inverter, or driving manner of an induction machine, the stationary estimating fashion is required increasingly.
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a system and method for estimating parameters of an induction machine when it is stationary. More specifically, some embodiments of the present disclosure provide a novel scheme that can estimate parameters of an induction machine, especially a rotor time constant and mutual inductance of the induction machine when it is stationary by utilizing voltage equations of an induction machine and signal processing techniques.